


The Holidays

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Stephen Jameson is screwed verse [3]
Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen convinces Jedikiah to try celebrating Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place four years after Stephen and Jedikiah met. Three and a half years of being in a relationship and Stephen being alienated from his family. Set during a six week period from just before Thanksgiving to New Years.
> 
> I've been working on this from the time I finished the first story in the 'verse. Everything is completely coincidental (you'll understand that later on once I get that part posted).
> 
> This one may end up being longer than the original. I'm not done with it yet.
> 
> I was going to do just a pure dialogue exchange with nothing else, but it morphed into a full story.

"Are you serious?" Stephen stared at Jedikiah in disbelief.

"Quite." Jedikiah furrowed his brows as they walked into the office together.

"You mean to tell me that it's been eighteen years since you've had a proper Thanksgiving dinner?" Stephen shook his head sadly.

"I told you already. I don't celebrate holidays." Jedikiah started up the stairs leading to his office, switching his briefcase from his right hand to his left so he could hold on to the railing.

"Yeah, that's gonna change." Stephen muttered as he followed behind.

"How?" Jedikiah was a little amused by the situation, but sounded irritated by the topic.

"You're gonna celebrate with me." Stephen took the next few steps faster and blocked Jedikiah from going further.

"Stephen..." Jedikiah stopped with one foot on the next step. Something in his eyes got Stephen moving again.

"Not listening!" Stephen took the remaining steps quickly.

"Ugh. You can be so irritating sometimes!" Jedikiah shook his head as he followed behind now.

"Admit it. You love it when I am." Stephen leaned against the railing, waiting for Jedikiah to catch up.

"I do not!" Jedikiah tried to frown. By the look in Stephen's eyes, he wasn't successful.

"Yeah, you do."

"Do not."

"Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that."

"Why do you think I do?"

"Because you're smiling."

"I'm grimacing." Jedikiah pushed past Stephen, his hand brushing against Stephen's. He shook his head.

"Just think. A turkey, sweet potatoes, pumpkin pie..." Stephen grinned as he caught up and walked beside Jedikiah, moving only to let someone past.

"An extra ten pounds." Jedikiah stopped at the door to his office, pulling out his keys.

"We can burn it off later." Stephen leaned against the door with a grin.

"You're incorrigible." Jedikiah sighed, though the small smile that was there was now in full force. He couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped.

"But you love me." Stephen leaned closer to Jedikiah, brushing his lips lightly against the older man's. He took his keys and unlocked the door for him.

"Damn it."

"Oh come on, admit it."

"Why?"

"Because you know it's true."

"I hate you." Jedikiah stepped into his office, trying to retain some composure. He was having too much trouble keeping the laughter that wanted out inside.

"Cranberry sauce, stuffing, some squash..." Stephen followed him in.

"Stephen!" Jedikiah turned, hands on hips, trying and failing to keep his smile and laughter in check.

"Yes?" Stephen smiled sweetly and stepped closer to Jedikiah, slipping his arms around the man.

"Oh, fine, we'll do a Thanksgiving dinner." Jedikiah sighed and gave in, kissing his young lover. He knew it would make Stephen happy. He would never tell Stephen, but he had given in the minute Stephen said he wanted to spend the day with him. He began to plan on his defense against Christmas, then New Years, but next time, he would plan on presenting it at home.

Stephen kissed Jedikiah once more before pulling away and heading off to join his team. He nearly ran into Rebecca as he walked down the hallway. 'It worked.'

Rebecca grinned at Stephen. 'Told you so.'

Stephen rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'He's already trying to figure out how to turn me into a grinch for Christmas.'

Rebecca giggled. 'Get him a green shirt and give it to him along with the Blu-Ray.'

Stephen looked down the hall, trying to hide his laughter. 'I can see his reaction now.'

'Record it.' Rebecca glanced down the hall in the same direction. 'Your team awaits.' She shooed Stephen away and grinned as he ran off. She went to visit with Jedikiah for a bit before going to her office. He was, of course, irritated to see her. It made her day.

At exactly six in the evening, Stephen stopped by Jedikiah's office, knocking before sticking his head in. "You ready to go?"

By the look of things, Jedikiah was about to have a late night. He had several files on his desk, pen in hand. He sighed and shook his head. "I have to finish this report." He muttered a few other things and used his left hand to rub his right shoulder.

Stephen came all the way in the office and crossed the room, moving behind Jedikiah. He began to rub his shoulders lightly, knocking the older man's hand away. "Need help with the report?"

Jedikiah closed his eyes when Stephen touched him. He set the pen down and leaned forward just a bit. "No, but if you keep doing that, I won't get this done."

Stephen didn't let up. He started rubbing a bit harder. "Would it be so bad if you didn't get it done tonight and waited to do it tomorrow?" He leaned down, whispering in Jedikiah's ear. "Come on, let's go home."

Jedikiah groaned and his head dropped forward as Stephen rubbed over an area that was knotted up. He let it go on for a few moments, then nodded. "Okay."

Stephen was surprised enough that he stopped. "Are you telling me this worked?"

Jedikiah smirked as he put the files back together and slid them in a drawer. He locked the drawer, then stood up, sliding his jacket from the back of the chair, putting it on. "Yes, but if you don't put out tonight, I'm gonna be pissed." He kissed Stephen, then tapped his nose with a finger. He grabbed his briefcase, which was ready to go, and started toward the door.

Stephen shook off the surprise and quickly followed. He grabbed Jedikiah's arm before he got to the door to his office and teleported them both home, straight to their bedroom. He pushed the laughing Jedikiah on the bed, climbing on top of him.

Jedikiah knew exactly what Stephen's reaction would be. He expected to be teleported. What he didn't expect was to be shoved on the bed. It made him laugh even more. He even laughed into the fierce kiss he was given.

Stephen finally started laughing as they both fumbled to undress each other. He finally got Jedikiah's shirt off and tossed it somewhere behind him. He let Jedikiah get his shirt off, not caring where it went. Pants went next, Stephen kissing down Jedikiah's body to get to them. He slid them down, kissing over thighs, knees, and calves as they were revealed.

When Jedikiah reached for Stephen's pants, he found himself flipped to his stomach and covered with Stephen's body. He felt Stephen's lips on the back of his neck and he couldn't stop the moan that escaped.

After a moment, Stephen pulled back and got the lube out of the bedside table. He opened it and slicked up his fingers and immediately slid one into Jedikiah. He heard the sharp breath, smiling as he worked the one finger into his lover. When he was sure Jedikiah could handle it, he added a second finger, working them as deep as he could. The moan he heard was far better than anything he could remember hearing.

When the third finger was added, Jedikiah shouted out and pushed back against those fingers. He barely managed to form words. "I'm ready, Stephen. Oh, fuck, I'm ready."

Stephen chuckled as he pulled his fingers out. He pressed a hand to Jedikiah's back. "Don't move." He didn't hold him there by his telekinesis. He didn't have to. Jedikiah didn't move. He quickly shed his pants and knelt between Jedikiah's legs. He took hold of Jedikiah's hips and pulled him back and up.

Jedikiah felt the tugging and knew what Stephen wanted. He lifted up to his knees, keeping his elbows on the bed. A soft whimper left him as he felt the tip of Stephen's cock grazing his entrance. He felt Stephen's hands holding his hips still and he nodded. He wouldn't move. One hand left his hip and he felt Stephen pushing in.

Stephen smiled as Jedikiah obeyed his one unspoken command. He slid in as far as he could go, then pushed forward a bit more. He rocked his hips, pulling back on Jedikiah's, encouraging him to move now. When he did start pushing back, Stephen leaned forward, wrapping an arm around his lover's chest. He straightened back up, pulling Jedikiah with him.

Jedikiah most certainly did not keen as he was pulled up. He would admit to a cry as Stephen's hand found his cock and began stroking as he was thrusting forward. Stephen wasn't getting as deep as Jedikiah would have liked, but he was finding a good angle. He began making all kinds of sounds, letting his head drop back against Stephen's shoulder. He turned his head and found Stephen's mouth, kissing him in order to keep the neighbors from complaining. Again.

Stephen knew when Jedikiah was close. He knew by the way Jedikiah was shoving back harder, the way his breathing hitched, and the way he became tense. He pushed Jedikiah forward, pushing both of his hands against Jedikiah's back. He only barked out one command. "Come for me."

Jedikiah let himself be shoved down. Part of him always felt thrilled at being at Stephen's mercy. When Stephen told him to come, he did so with a muffled scream into the pillow. His hips jerked as he painted the sheets underneath him with his come. He cried out again as Stephen gripped his hips tightly enough he would have bruises later and shoved in hard. He heard what might have been his name cried out as he felt the hot liquid bathe his insides.

Stephen dropped forward, forcing Jedikiah to collapse as well, pressing the other man into the bed. He ran his hands over Jedikiah's arms, nuzzling the back of his neck briefly before moving off of him.

Jedikiah looked over at Stephen, then moved slightly to press up against him. "I'm glad we're doing Thanksgiving." At Stephen's confused look, he grinned tiredly. "I finally have something, someone, in my life again to be thankful for." He rested his head on Stephen's chest and closed his eyes. He fell asleep to the feel of Stephen's fingers running through his hair and the strong, steady heartbeat of the man he fell completely and totally in love with.

It finally dawned on Stephen that Jedikiah had planned out every detail of the day from the time he first mentioned Thanksgiving this morning so they would end up here. He knew Jedikiah liked when he took control, but he couldn't remember when Jedikiah had just directly asked for him to do it. He knew how manipulative his lover could be and as his mind ran through everything that had happened, he huffed out a laugh and looked down at the sleeping man. "You bastard." The words were spoken fondly as he kissed the top of Jedikiah's head and finally settled down to catch a nap himself.

The following day was Saturday and they had both slept in, though they had forgotten to turn off one alarm. It had been turned off and tossed out of the room by a grumbling Stephen and Jedikiah's sleepy mutters. Once they finally woke and cleaned up from the previous night, Jedikiah made them both breakfast while Stephen worked on the shopping list.

When they got to the store, Jedikiah had frowned at the crowds. "Now I remember why I hate the holidays." He muttered as he took Stephen's hand and braced himself to brave the mob.

Stephen chuckled as he laced his fingers with Jedikiah's. "It's not so bad, though if you want, I can do this myself." He grinned as Jedikiah shook his head. They went to grab a cart and began the daunting task of finding everything on Stephen's list.

An hour and a half later, they managed it. Jedikiah was wiped out by the end. While waiting in line, he leaned against Stephen, just trying to stay on his feet. He was glad when Stephen realized what was going on and put an arm around him. When they got checked out and back to their SUV, Stephen got Jedikiah in first on the passenger side without complaint, then packed the groceries in the back.

Stephen drove them back to their apartment. By the time he'd parked, Jedikiah was asleep. It had become normal for Jedikiah to be this tired after prolonged physical activity, like walking through a store for an hour and a half. It still worried Stephen every time it happened. He'd been assured it was a common side effect to chemo, which Jedikiah was on his last week. The most recent blood tests looked good and they were hopeful that remission was likely.

Stephen got out of the SUV and went to open the passenger door. Jedikiah didn't stir, his breathing deep and even. Stephen looked around briefly before scooping Jedikiah up and teleporting to their bedroom. He laid Jedikiah down, slipping his shoes and socks off before pulling the comforter over him. He kissed Jedikiah's forehead, then teleported back to the car to get the groceries. He knew Jedikiah would be pissed at this, but he teleported back inside the car so if there were anyone around, they'd be less likely to notice. No one was there.

Stephen gathered the first round of groceries and carried them up. He'd have to make two trips and decided it would be better to do the hard work and walking with the groceries. He was right about that when he got back down to the garage. Their neighbors were getting back from the store with groceries of their own. Stephen waved in greeting and they waved back. They were nice enough, but always seemed a little nervous around Jedikiah in particular. He grabbed the last bag and locked the SUV, heading back to the elevator. It would be his bad luck that the neighbors got there before the door opened.

On the ride up, Stephen overheard their thoughts. He tried to shut them out, but they still got through. 'Great. Stuck with the noisy neighbor. Can't they put some kind of sound proofing in or be more quiet?' That was from the woman. 'I knew Dr. Price was eccentric. I just didn't know he was queer and a cradle robber to boot. Now I have to live next to two of them. I guess I can be decent enough, if only for my daughter's sake. She actually likes the new guy.' That was from the man. 'I can't believe that creep doctor scored himself such a stud.' That came from their teenage daughter who had developed the habit of trying to flirt with Stephen every time she saw him. This was no different with how she looked at him from the side. She didn't say anything but the sly looks and shy smiles got the message across. Stephen just sighed softly and stared at the numbers. He heard one final comment from the woman. 'I do hope that Dr. Price is okay. I've seen him look so sick recently.'

When the door opened, Stephen let them get off first, then he followed behind. Their apartment was further down, so it worked well that way. He stopped at his door, unlocking, then opening the door. He dragged the rest of the groceries in, then closed the door and leaned up against it. He frowned as he looked down the hallway toward their bedroom. Was he causing a problem by living here? He loved Jedikiah too much to hurt him. It wasn't until he was in the kitchen, putting up all the groceries when the final comment he'd overheard hit him. He couldn't leave him, not when Jedikiah needed him. He abandoned the rest of the groceries, they were all pantry items at this point, and went to their bedroom. He sat down on the bed next to Jedikiah and just ran his fingers through his lover's hair, watching him sleep.

Jedikiah stirred at the touch this time. He shifted position, turning more toward Stephen, though he didn't wake. Stephen held still until Jedikiah got settled, then continued to just sit with him until he woke.

By the time Jedikiah did wake, he had shifted to where his head was in Stephen's lap. He looked up at Stephen, stretching out. "Sorry." He whispered the apology.

"Don't be." Stephen smiled down at Jedikiah. "I don't mind taking care of you, Jed. I don't mind it one bit." He helped Jedikiah up, pulling him to his feet before kissing him lightly.

Jedikiah smiled as he leaned in against Stephen. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" He wrapped his arms around his young lover, resting his head against Stephen's shoulder.

Stephen sighed as he held Jedikiah lightly against him. He shook his head. "I don't know, Jed, but someone somewhere decided you needed me and I'm not going anywhere."

Jedikiah kissed Stephen's neck. "Only if you believe in fate."

"Well I do, and Jedikiah Price, you are my fate." Stephen gave Jedikiah a brief squeeze, then let him go. "And I am not one to argue with fate."

Jedikiah chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Me either. Not when I have you." He curled his hand around the back of Stephen's neck and pulled him into a soft kiss.

Stephen grinned as they both went to the kitchen to finish putting up the groceries and plan out their schedule for the week. Stephen did the work while demanding that Jedikiah sit and write out the schedule. He could tell that, while Jedikiah was acting grumpy, he was relieved that he didn't have to do much. Even with the unplanned nap, he was still tired.

Jedikiah nearly fell asleep just sitting there at the table, but forced himself to stay awake. He missed several things Stephen said, asking him to repeat it. He saw the worry in Stephen's eyes and shook his head. "I'm not quite awake yet." He looked down at the paper, then back up at Stephen. "You should invite your mother and Luca."

Stephen stared at Jedikiah for a moment before he could respond. "Mom won't understand." He frowned, turning away to rearrange some spices. He heard Jedikiah get up and cross the kitchen. He felt his arms around him and a kiss on the back of his neck.

"I don't care if she understands or not. I really don't. She knows I was in foster care. She knows I changed my last name when I was eighteen. If she doesn't understand, then we have to make her understand. That means she needs to see us together."

Stephen rested his hands on Jedikiah's, settling into the embrace. "Dad didn't understand." He didn't want to bring that up, and he regretted it when he felt Jedikiah tense up. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up." He sighed. "No, I did, but not that way. I just meant that he still saw you as his brother and my uncle. I just don't think she'll understand, even if she sees us together, but I'll call her."

Jedikiah made himself relax and nodded. He knew why Stephen mentioned it, but it still hurt. He moved away, sitting down at the table again.

Stephen picked up his phone and dialed. He waited, eyes closed, and tense. He didn't hear Jedikiah get back up. He did see him as he left the kitchen in order to give Stephen some privacy.

Jedikiah didn't listen to the conversation. He went into the bedroom to get his socks, slipping them back on. He came back out into the living room and was careful not to listen to anything from the kitchen. He slipped outside on the balcony and sat down in the oversized chair he and Stephen and bought.

Stephen joined Jedikiah a half hour later, joining him in the chair. "She agreed to come. She said she'd bring dessert, which is a good thing since we forgot to get pie." He did look a little guilty about that.

Jedikiah chuckled and nodded. "I'm glad she's coming." He hated that Roger could turn on his own son and hurt him with words. He saw the missed calls from the same number. He'd even listened to one of the voice mails before Stephen could delete them. He didn't hate Roger, no matter how hard he'd tried. He'd hated his behavior. He was truly pleased that Marla could at least try to make an effort to try and understand why her son was in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days went by quickly and Thanksgiving was upon them faster than they had expected. They had both taken off the day before and after. Wednesday had seen a lot of prep time for Thursday's dinner. Stephen did most of the work while Jedikiah watched and sampled things, doing a few things that he could do without exhausting himself.

Jedikiah answered the door when the soft knock came. He let Marla and Luca in, closing the door behind them. When she asked where Stephen was, Jedikiah told her he was in the kitchen, finishing up with a few things. She seemed surprised that Stephen was cooking, much to Jedikiah's amusement. He took their coats and hung them up while Marla went into the kitchen to talk to her son.

Stephen looked over as Marla walked in, setting a bag down on the cabinet. He was a little uncertain still, not sure if he was going to regret his decision. He watched her for a moment, wary, but relaxed the minute she held her arms out with a smile. He grinned as he hugged her. "I'm glad you came."

"How could I not?" Marla pulled back and held Stephen out at arms length. "You look good, Stephen." She smiled up at him. "How has he been treating you?"

Stephen grinned. "Good. Wonderful." He shrugged, then pulled away to get a dish out of the oven.

"Stephen, I know he's not really your uncle, but you do realize that he's close enough to it for this to be unusual. Right?" Marla frowned as she noticed the sudden tenseness. "I'm not telling you to break things off. I just wish you'd told me how you felt. I knew you were with someone, and while I suspected it was Jedikiah, I still hoped I was wrong back then. Now, however, I'm happy for you."

"When did you figure it out?" Stephen tried to relax. He glanced out into the living room. Jedikiah and Luca had turned on the television and were watching football. He smiled faintly as he knew that it was for Luca. Jedikiah didn't normally watch television and he didn't care for sports. He hadn't had one when Stephen moved in. They'd gotten it for Stephen's benefit. Recently, he'd managed to get Jedikiah to sit down and watch Discovery or the Science channel from time to time.

Marla followed Stephen's gaze, then answered. "At graduation. I saw how you both looked at each other. Neither of you were looking like an uncle and nephew sees the other. You were looking at each other like lovers do." She shrugged, then leaned against the counter. "I was very surprised to see it confirmed and maybe a little angry at the time. I was convinced he manipulated you into it."

Stephen pulled the foil off the turkey and put it back in the oven to finish cooking. "He suggested I call you." He didn't comment on the mention of possible manipulation. He knew that Jedikiah saw him as a game at first and the manipulation had been at astronomical levels. He was still being manipulated, but he found it endearing rather than irritating.

That surprised Marla even more. "Now that I wouldn't have expected." She looked at Jedikiah. He looked over at her, meeting her gaze.

"You should talk to him, mom. Get to know him." Stephen sighed. "Besides, we're still about an hour from dinner." He grinned, then grabbed two sodas from the fridge. He joined Luca on the couch, handing his brother a soda.

Marla just watched from the kitchen until Jedikiah got the message and got up to join her. She watched him walk and saw the way he took his time and had to check his balance when he stood. She frowned as he sat down at the table with a sigh. She joined him. "Okay, spill it."

Jedikiah looked back over at Stephen, then to Marla. He hesitated, then, as she put it, spilled it. "I have chronic lymphocytic leukemia, Marla. I've had it for fourteen years now." He saw when it hit her. "I'm in stage four."

"Chemo..." Marla stopped as Jedikiah raised his hand.

"I had my last dose Tuesday. I won't know for a while if it worked, but we're hopeful." Jedikiah sighed. "I never wanted to alienate Stephen from you, please believe me. He's going to need someone when I'm not there." He looked close to tears at the thought.

"Jedikiah..." Marla was stunned. "We can get you better care. You can live a long life with CLL." She was stumbling over her words.

Jedikiah shook his head and reached out, taking one of Marla's hands. "I already have the best care possible. Think about where I work. If we can't find a treatment that works, then no one else will be able to. I've accepted that I'm probably not going to live much longer. I still have hope that something works though. I don't want to die, but it's coming. I have to make sure Stephen will be okay."

Marla sighed and covered Jedikiah's hand with her own. "He will be okay. I'll make sure of it."

Jedikiah nodded and looked over at Stephen and Luca, smiling faintly as they cheered on opposing teams, insulting each other as only brothers can. "Thank you, Marla. You don't know how much that means to me."

Marla looked at her boys, then back to Jedikiah. "You really do love him, don't you?" It wasn't really a question. She watched his reactions as much as listened to his words.

"Very much." Jedikiah looked back at Marla, making eye contact. "I have never loved anyone as much as I love Stephen."

Marla believed him.

Once dinner was ready, they sat around the table, telling each other stories of the past, laughing when they got ridiculous. Even Jedikiah got involved, telling stories of his own past. He kept them simple, not giving much away that Marla didn't already know. He laughed at the stories Marla told about Stephen. He grinned at Stephen's embarrassed look.

After dinner, they sat in the living room, Stephen sitting with Jedikiah leaning against him and his arm crossing his lover's chest. Luca had seemed surprised at first to see his brother and the man he thought was his uncle sitting together in such an intimate fashion. Marla had explained the situation to Luca then.

"So, you're my uncle, but not really? Cool." Luca had grinned then. "So, you and Stephen? Dude, if you two get married, that's gonna be really weird." He shook his head.

Stephen laughed. Jedikiah turned thoughtful, but he smiled anyway. It was when he first got the idea of proposing to Stephen, though he knew it would be even more painful later. He turned his head and kissed Stephen, not afraid to show affection, even in front of Stephen's mother and brother.

"Gross," was the only comment from Luca. It got a laugh from Stephen and Jedikiah. Marla just rolled her eyes.

Marla and Luca left at 9 pm, only because Marla was watching Jedikiah and could see when he hit the point of exhaustion. He had been trying his best to stay awake, but he was starting to doze off from time to time. He finally gave in almost immediately after they had left, falling asleep on the couch. He didn't even realize when Stephen picked him up and carried him to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day and Stephen gets manipulated again. Jedikiah likes the results.
> 
> Enjoy, because the next chapter isn't so fluffy.

They spent Christmas together as well. Jedikiah enjoyed the fact that his lover was back on good terms with his mother and brother. He liked to watch them interact, though he never thought he'd really be accepted and he was fine with that. Until he was surprised with gifts from Marla and Luca, he hadn't truly realized that he was included as a part of the family. He and Stephen had given them gifts from both of them of course, but this was different.

Marla had pulled Jedikiah off to the side before dinner, asking if he could help in the kitchen while Stephen and Luca were watching television. "How were the results?"

Jedikiah had gotten them a few days ago. He knew he and Stephen had been quiet during the morning, but he didn't think anyone would have realized it. He was silent for a moment before shaking his head. "While it calmed down, it didn't push me into remission." His voice was soft, almost a whisper.

Marla paused as she heard the pain in his voice. She stopped what she was doing and walked over to him, pulling him into a hug. "Are they going to try anything else?"

Jedikiah hesitated at the hug, but finally returned it. He nodded. "Yeah, but not right away. He doesn't want to do another round of chemo right now."

Marla nodded and rubbed his back before letting him go. "Sometimes it just takes a while before it works." She tried to sound certain.

Jedikiah smiled faintly, knowing what she was doing. "Yeah. Sometimes." He sighed. "Dr. Carter told me that if the next round doesn't work, there won't be anything else he can try. The next round hasn't been approved by the FDA yet. It's still experimental. Something that we've been researching."

"Does Stephen know?" Marla didn't think Jedikiah would hide something like this, but she had to ask.

Jedikiah shook his head. "No. I haven't told him. I don't know how to." He looked down at Marla. "I really don't know how to tell him."

Marla looked surprised, then nodded. "I guess I can understand that." She sighed. "He deserves to know, Jedikiah."

Jedikiah had given up on the 'call me Jed' with Marla. She insisted on using his full first name, no matter how much it irritated him. "I know. When I told him that I wasn't in full remission and that I was going to have to do another round starting in three months, I couldn't handle the despair I saw in his eyes." He stopped talking in order to keep his emotions in check.

Marla was silent as she watched him regain composure. Once he did, she spoke again. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

Jedikiah shook his head. "Thanks, but no. This is something I have to tell him myself."

Marla nodded. "How long will you be on the new chemo?"

"I don't know for sure." Jedikiah shrugged. "I'll have to have it every two weeks and have tests done every six weeks. Dr. Carter doesn't want to go past one year, but it could be shorter. It's going to depend on my reaction to it and the test results. Either way, I'll be glad to be done with chemo after this. So far, I haven't had one that's messed with my hair, but I've had every other side effect." He winced as he remembered it all, but smirked a little as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Marla let a small smile slip through. "I'll bet." She reached over and took hold of his hand. "Just remember, we're here for both of you. Okay?"

Jedikiah smiled slightly as he nodded. "Thank you, Marla."

Marla had made sure that Stephen and Jedikiah were sitting together at the table. She pretended not to notice the way they were looking at each other and the way they were trying not to be obvious when Jedikiah had put his hand on Stephen's thigh under the table. She'd done things like that before. She knew what it looked like. The one thing she missed was when Jedikiah started teasing Stephen. He'd found the egg nog that she had spiked and she didn't see any problem with him having some.

Jedikiah was actually able to eat and enjoy it now that he wasn't dealing with the side effects from chemo. He honestly thought Stephen was going to have to carry him home with how much he had eaten and how close he was to a food coma. He was glad that Marla had packed up some of the left overs and given them to Stephen to take home though. He was amused when she shooed them away, shaking her head at how they were acting. She shouldn't have let Jedikiah have the egg nog, but it had been amusing to watch when he had draped himself over Stephen on the couch. He may have been tipsy, but he had been aware enough to keep things PG-13 in front of Luca.

Once they got home and put the food up, they had to work off the extra ten pounds that Jedikiah was complaining about. Jedikiah had left Stephen to put the food up as he went into the bedroom. He had just taken his shirt off when he was pushed down on the bed, face down. Stephen was pressed up behind him, his hand on the back of Jedikiah's neck.

"You little tease." Stephen leaned over Jedikiah, nipping at his ear. "You're not the slightest bit drunk, are you?" He rocked his hips forward, grinding against Jedikiah. He heard the whimper and grinned.

"A little." Jedikiah admitted. "But not much." He shivered as Stephen's hands ran over his arms, then let out a soft moan when those hands curled around his wrists and pulled them behind his back.

"I really shouldn't fuck you tonight. I should just get you all hot and ready, then turn over and go to sleep." Stephen held Jedikiah's wrists with one hand, reaching around to unbuckle and remove Jedikiah's belt. He wrapped it around his lover's wrists, then fastened it. He smiled at the shiver that went through Jedikiah. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Jedikiah had to remember how to talk in order to answer. "No." He bit his lip and closed his eyes, pulling against the belt when Stephen pulled back.

Stephen snorted and pulled back. "You look so good like this. Bent over the bed, hands tied behind you. Just one problem." He smiled as Jedikiah tensed. "You forgot how to answer that question."

Jedikiah didn't move. He bit his lip harder. He knew when he'd taken too long to respond because he heard Stephen moving. He felt Stephen's hands slide underneath him and unfastening his pants, then pulling them down. He didn't remove them. Just left them around his ankles. He knew what was coming.

Stephen smiled at the defiant attitude he was being given. Jedikiah's silence was his permission. He removed his own belt, laying it on the bed where Jedikiah would see it when he opened his eyes. He rested his hands on the bare ass in front of him. "You can answer, or I'll have to punish you."

Jedikiah opened his eyes then. He focused on the belt, then whimpered. He pushed back slightly. Just enough to get Stephen's attention. He gasped at the first smack. He still didn't speak.

Stephen wasn't going to be too gentle. He waited until Jedikiah's ass was a nice light red before stopping to rub at the handprints. "You look even better now." He leaned over so he could whisper. "Do you remember how to answer now?" He felt Jedikiah push back against him. "Oh, no, I'm not going to fuck you until you remember how to answer me." He pulled back, taking the belt. He folded it over, then swung it, hearing the sharp crack as it landed.

Jedikiah shouted then, jerking forward, back arching upward. Once he had resettled, the belt hit again. He responded the same way with another shout and jerk. After ten hits, he finally cried out. "Sorry, Stephen! Sorry!" He felt Stephen behind him again, pressing into his tender flesh.

"Say again?" Stephen's voice was soft as he set the belt down and trailed his fingers over Jedikiah's hips.

"Sorry, sir." Jedikiah whispered. He sagged a little as Stephen pulled away. He was pulled back up and forced himself to stay there. He swallowed hard as he heard the drawer in the night table open. One of his legs was forced up and his pants were kicked out of the way. The other was lifted and his pants were kicked completely out of the way. His legs were pushed until he was open to Stephen. He gasped as two slick fingers were pushed inside him. He wanted to push back against them, but he held himself still.

"Good. That's good." Stephen worked his fingers into his lover. He didn't wait long before he worked a third in. "I bet you could take my whole hand." He heard the moan. "Would you like that?" He chuckled at the nod. "Not tonight, Jed, but I'll remember it for later. Tonight, I'm going to fuck you hard. You'll be feeling me for days."

Jedikiah wasn't completely ready when he felt Stephen's fingers disappear. He knew it would burn, but Stephen had used enough lube that it wasn't bad. He shouted as Stephen thrust forward, pushing inside in one movement. Hands gripped his hips tightly and pulled him back as Stephen thrust forward. Stephen had been right. He was going to feel this for days.

Stephen waited until he was close, then reached around and curled his fingers around Jedikiah's cock and began stroking. It didn't take long. It never did. He closed his eyes as Jedikiah came. He thrust in hard, as he emptied himself in his lover.

Jedikiah lay quietly afterward. When the belt was removed, he let his arms just fall down to his sides. "I'm not sure I can move." He sounded blissed out and very pleased.

Stephen was silent for a moment, then pulled out. He smacked Jedikiah's ass one more time. "You did it again!" He wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or amused.

Jedikiah yelped and did move then, climbing all the way on the bed. He turned to look at Stephen. "Did what?" He tried to go for innocent, but he could feel the smirk.

Stephen shook his head, finally deciding on amused. "You manipulated me." He chuckled and slid into bed next to Jedikiah. "You can just ask, you know."

Jedikiah curled up against Stephen. "I know, but it's more fun this way. You're too easy." He chuckled, clearly pleased with himself.

"One of these days, I won't respond the way you want me to." Stephen warned. He heard the soft chuckle from Jedikiah. "Seriously."

Jedikiah shook his head. "No, you'll respond. You enjoy this too much." He moved to kiss Stephen gently.

Stephen returned the kiss. "Next time, I won't play the game. I'll just lay you down and make love to you gently." He grinned at the blink he got.

"Well, you're no fun." Jedikiah muttered. He smiled back and settled down to sleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is what I was talking about. I wrote this particular scene just after I finished the first story.

The 28th saw both of them being called in. Stephen teleported while Jedikiah drove. Normally they would have both drove, but Stephen had to get there immediately. There had been some activity regarding John Young and it was all hands on deck. After an hour, Jedikiah still hadn't made it in. Stephen called his cell phone, but it went straight to voice mail. Stephen left his unit and went to the control center.

"Has Jed called?" Stephen questioned first person he saw.

"No, sir, but he should be in his office." The man blinked up at Stephen and frowned at the touch of worry he saw.

"Well, he's not. His cell goes straight to voice mail. Find him." Stephen barked out the order, making it clear he wasn't going to take no for an answer. No one was going to question him anyway. Not with his relationship with Jedikiah.

The man nodded and started filtering through cameras located through the city. It took less than a minute and they found the SUV. Jedikiah had stopped by his favorite coffee shop. He'd gotten out, then back in. Once he was back in, Stephen saw the flash of teleportation happen twice. He growled and got the location from the video feed and teleported to a nearby alley. He flung the door open, but no one was in the car.

Stephen didn't hesitate. He called on the connection he had with Cara. 'If you hurt him, I swear I will hunt each and every one of you down.'

The confusion that followed hit Stephen hard. Cara's response was quick in coming back. 'Who?'

'You know full well what I'm talking about.' Stephen wasn't sure she did know.

'Okay, I admit we got to that one break out before you did, but that was weeks ago.' Cara was still confused.

Stephen went silent and called his team to brief them. He was almost through when he heard Cara again. 'Oh.'

'Oh?' Stephen responded. 'What do you mean by oh.'

'I just heard. Stephen, John and I had nothing to do with this. Please, believe me.' Cara sounded shocked.

'Where is he?' Stephen growled through their link.

'He's here, but John gave no instructions to take him. He's just as shocked. In fact, standing orders are to stay the hell away from him.'

'Let him go, Cara, or I will forget about everything you ever did to help me and I will overrun you with agents.'

'It's not that easy, Stephen. You have no idea where we are anymore.'

'Cara, I will find you if you don't let him go.'

'Let me talk to John. I'll see what I can do.'

An hour later, Stephen was back in the control center. He hadn't heard back from Cara and they were busy tracking Jedikiah. He had turned into ice and had only one focus.

John's voice filtered through. 'We'll return him, but you have to call everything off. No more hunting us.'

'How do I know he's still alive and unharmed?'

'He's still alive, but he's a smart ass and has baited some of our new guys and Russell.'

'Who took him?'

'I can't tell you that.'

'I want him back, John, and I want whoever took him. Only then can we talk about any thought of leniency.'

'Stephen, you're turning into him.' John's voice was sad.

'Then you only have yourself to blame.' Stephen shot back.

'I will not give up anyone to you and Ultra. You have to know that.'

'I want to talk to Jed. You say he's still alive. I want proof.'

There is a long pause before John responds. 'Give me a few minutes.'

Stephen waits for ten minutes before his cell phone rings. He glances down and sees that it's from an unknown number. He's quick to react. "Track the call." He moves away as he answers. "Jed?" Lucky guess.

"Stephen." Just the one word from Jedikiah proves that he's alive, but hurt. There's a slight echo that could indicate he's on speaker.

"Are you okay?" Stephen's voice drops, clearly worried.

"Not really."

"They want us to leave them alone in exchange for you."

"No."

Stephen was about to speak again when Jedikiah lets out a cry of pain. The next voice he hears on the phone is John's. "Now you know he's alive. You leave us alone and he'll stay alive."

"Fuck you, John. I will find you and I will bring a kill squad with me. You hear me? Unless you release him with the asshole that took him, I will hunt you down." Stephen didn't wait for a response, he just hung up. "Tell me we have a location?"

"Yes, sir." A map was on the screen, the cell phone GPS location pointed out.

Stephen nodded. "I want Alpha team in place. I'm taking my team in first. I plan on getting in, getting Jed out, then Alpha team will go in." The way he gave the orders had several in the control room looking at each other with surprise. They'd never seen Stephen acting this way before. He had always been the one to talk Jedikiah down from making rash decisions.

When Stephen left the room, someone had to say it. "Should we call Rebecca?" There was only silence in response. She was called, but didn't get to Stephen in time before he left. She screamed after him telepathically, but got no response. When she threatened to join them, he only sent back terse 'Come on then' in response. She didn't join them, but did let Stephen know she'd be waiting to see him when he returned. She sent a wave of worry after him, but got no response.

When Stephen joined with his team, he briefed them on the situation. Jedikiah was likely hurt and if they didn't move fast enough, it could get bad. He didn't expect any of them to do anything other than create a distraction so they could teleport out with Jedikiah. He didn't care who grabbed him, just someone get him and get the hell out. Once they were clear, Alpha team would go in.

Five minutes later, they were in position. Stephen heard Cara's concerned question. 'Stephen, what are you doing?'

Stephen responded only seconds before they went in. 'I warned you what would happen, Cara. You should have listened.' They teleported.

The result was chaos. No one knew quite what to do. Stephen's team was focused on only one thing. Getting Jedikiah out. The fighting was fierce and Stephen faced off against John. He gave no ground and he was just as quick. He'd been Jedikiah's star student, and rumor had it, better than John had ever been. No agent could step back and watch the fight. They had their own fights. There was one problem. There was no sign of Jedikiah.

While avoiding a hit, John shook his head. "Give it up, Stephen." He swung and made contact with Stephen's ribs. He felt the crack and knew he'd broken one. He shoved Stephen backward, watching him sprawl.

Stephen managed to land a kick to John's knee. "Where is he?" He growled out.

"Not here. We figured you'd track his phone." John managed to stay on his feet, though he winced at the next step he took.

Stephen narrowed his eyes. "Where is he?"

John shook his head. "I won't tell you as long as you're acting like him, Stephen."

"John, you have two seconds before I give the order to bring in Alpha team." Stephen growled out.

John knew full well what that meant. "Out!" He shouted before he grabbed hold of Stephen and teleported.

Stephen was thrown to the ground in a circle of people, Cara included, and held down by telekinesis. Jedikiah was unconscious on the ground next to where Stephen landed, his hands tied behind him. John was staring down at them. He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, cleaning away blood.

Stephen looked up at John. "So, you're gonna keep both of us then?"

John shook his head. "No. I'm gonna let you both go. I just had to know how far you would take this. How far gone you were. How much like him you had become." He looked sadly at Stephen. "Is he really worth it, Stephen? Worth turning on your own kind? You had to have known that if you'd backed off, I'd have handed him over."

Stephen looked around the circle, then back at John. He stayed silent, but the message was clear. He waited while John gave the order for them to clear out. They hesitated, but finally left. Once they were alone, Stephen nodded to John. "He is worth it. He's also right, in a way. There are some of us who need to be stopped, John. I don't know if you've noticed, but since I've been in his life, he's mellowed out quite a bit. I've been able to talk him out of raids that are completely unnecessary. I'm beginning to rethink that decision though."

John sighed and shook his head. "How much do you really know about him? About Ultra?"

Stephen sighed. "Everything. I don't agree with it all and I'm trying to get some of the programs shut down, John, but I know everything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and it damned near killed us both, John."

John nodded once. He was silent for a moment before speaking. "How is he?"

Stephen snorted. "What, you didn't ask him that?"

John shook his head and turned up the sarcasm. "There wasn't time to catch up."

Stephen sighed. "Did you release that file?"

John shook his head. "No. I didn't. I may not like Jedikiah, no, scratch that, I hate him, but I don't want him dead, Stephen." He sighed. "He was my lover once. He may have manipulated me and used me, but I did love him once." He glanced toward the unconscious man, then back to Stephen. "So, again, how is he?"

Stephen hesitated, then shrugged. "Ask him, not me." He reached over and took hold of Jedikiah's arm. Every instinct was screaming at him to check Jedikiah over before getting him out. Instead, he kept his attention on John.

John just held out a hand. "I'll get you back there. From there, you can get him out."

"Who took him?" Stephen didn't reach out, though he felt himself released from the invisible hold.

John shook his head. "I can't tell you that, Stephen, but he can." He nodded toward Jedikiah. "I don't know who did. No one is talking."

Stephen looked at John a moment longer, then moved to take the outstretched hand. John slipped the reach, gripping Stephen's wrist instead. They teleported. John was in and out, just letting go of Stephen to drop them off. He wasn't stupid and he wasn't about to get caught.

Stephen's team was still there, having captured several of them before the rest could escape. Alpha team hadn't been called in. When John had taken Stephen, they had called in for orders. Before anyone could respond, Stephen was back with Jedikiah.

Stephen turned toward Jedikiah and began to check him over. He was banged up a bit, a few bruises and a split lip, but no reason he should be unconscious. He took a deep breath and winced. John had gotten in a few good hits and he was pretty sure he had a broken rib or two. He looked over at his team. "Take them in and hold them. I'm taking Jedikiah straight to the infirmary." He didn't wait for an acknowledgement. He just rolled over, wrapping an arm around Jedikiah and teleported.


	5. Chapter 5

The shout of alarm when they landed brought on a group of personnel to take care of both of them. Sure enough, Stephen had one broken rib. They had to give him a mild muscle relaxer because he kept trying to get up to go sit with Jedikiah. It didn't knock him out, but they were able to treat him. Once he was taken care of, they put him in a wheelchair and rolled him into the partition that held Jedikiah.

"Is he okay?" Stephen asked softly. While Jedikiah had an IV, and so did Stephen, there weren't any monitors that he could see or hear.

"He's going to be fine." The nurse assured him. "Dr. Carter will be in shortly." She patted Stephen's shoulder and left him by Jedikiah's bedside.

Stephen took Jedikiah's hand, though it wasn't easy. He really had to work to get his arms perched on the bed. He made a mental note that the next time the infirmary staff told him to stop struggling, he would damned well listen.

Dr. Carter wasn't long in arriving. He came in and looked at Stephen. "Zoe told me she moved you in here."

Stephen barely nodded. "How is he?"

Dr. Carter checked something on his tablet. "He'll be fine. Quite a few bruises, but nothing's broken. He's unconscious because they drugged him. Gave him a strong sedative. He'll be out for a while, but that's not a bad thing."

Stephen nodded with a sigh of relief. "Okay, that I can deal with. If they'd just told me how he was, they wouldn't have had to drug me." He muttered.

Dr. Carter chuckled. "Well, I just got these results back, and you were causing quite a commotion. I'm surprised they left you conscious."

Stephen snorted, but didn't argue that point. He was surprised too. "Any idea how long he'll be out?"

Dr. Carter looked at the tablet again. "Probably a good eight to ten hours. I don't see any reason that he needs to stay, to be perfectly honest."

Stephen nodded. "Well, when I'm able to move again, I'm going to want to take him home."

Dr. Carter nodded. "Of course." He left the room, but stayed nearby, treating the rest of Stephen's team that had injuries.

Stephen did fall asleep while sitting there. When he woke, he was able to move again and his IV was gone. He left the room to find Dr. Carter, but he was told by a nurse that they had been instructed to let him take Jedikiah home when he woke. Stephen returned to the room. A nurse followed to remove the IV in Jedikiah's arm. Moments later, Stephen had Jedikiah in his arms and in their bedroom. He settled Jedikiah in the bed and went to take a shower. When he came back, Jedikiah had shifted position, but was still soundly asleep.

Stephen left the bedroom and checked his cell phone. Twelve missed calls. Eleven from his dad. One from his mom. He called his mom back. An hour later, she was knocking on the door. Stephen let her in. She immediately made a fuss over the bruises Stephen had.

"I'm okay, mom." Stephen reassured her. "Really, I'm okay."

"Jedikiah?" Marla looked toward the bedroom.

"He's okay too. He's asleep." Stephen shifted slightly. "He was given a sedative." He'd told his mom that they were in a car wreck since they were planning on spending New Years together, but it wasn't bad. He had to explain the bruises and the missed call. She had, of course, demanded to come over.

"I'm surprised they let him go." Marla frowned and looked at Stephen. "Did they check his platelet count?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah, mom, they did. Dr. Carter checked him over personally. They ran a lot of tests to make sure he wasn't bleeding internally and that his blood count was fine."

That seemed to settle Marla down. "Not that I don't trust his doctor, but I want to see for myself that he's okay."

Stephen shook his head with a smile. He nodded. "Okay." He headed back to the bedroom and opened the door, letting his mom in. It felt strange to have her in here. It wasn't like his bedroom growing up. This was the bedroom he shared with Jedikiah. He watched as she looked around at their bedroom, noting the pictures that hung from the walls. They only had a few, but they were all of Stephen and Jedikiah together. And Jedikiah was actually smiling. That surprised Marla and Stephen saw it.

Marla shook off the surprise and sat down on the bed next to Jedikiah. He didn't move at first, though when she touched his wrist to take his pulse, he did stir, but it was just to shift position. She checked him over, making sure for herself that they hadn't missed anything, her fingers lightly touching his bruised cheek, then the gauze covering a spot on his forehead. When Marla was convinced that Jedikiah was indeed okay, she stood up and left the room.

Stephen closed the door behind her and followed her back to the main room. "Like I said, he's okay."

Marla nodded. "I just wanted to know for sure." She looked at Stephen. "Just be glad I'm not mothering you right now."

Stephen shuddered visibly, much to his annoyance and Marla's amusement. He watched as she walked into the kitchen, rolling her sleeves up.

"You don't have to..." Stephen started to speak but stopped when Marla's hand rose.

"Go rest. I'll take care of things out here and make a decent dinner for the two of you. Something that can be easily reheated. Now, go to bed, Stephen." Marla pointed toward the bedroom.

Stephen went. He closed the door behind him and let out a sigh. He was secretly relieved that his mom had come over. Neither he nor Jedikiah were fit to be doing anything for a couple of days. He knew he was gonna be sore later on once his brain had caught up to the fact that he had a broken rib and was bruised up. He slipped his pants off, then sat down on the bed to remove his shirt. He tossed it aside, took a pain pill that Dr. Carter had been so kind to give him, then lay down. He pulled the comforter over him, then turned on his side. He was facing Jedikiah, so he scooted closer and rested his head on Jedikiah's chest with an arm tossed over his abdomen. He fell asleep quickly.

When Jedikiah woke, he blinked several times in the dim light before registering the weight on his chest. He looked down and panic began to overtake him. He finally realized it was Stephen and he breathed a sigh of relief. He was home. Stephen had found him and gotten him out. He'd never admit it, but he had been terrified. He'd smarted off to them just to hide his fear. Once he'd seen John's surprise, though, the fear had dissipated somewhat.

Stephen moved off of Jedikiah when he was prodded. He didn't wake up, even as Jedikiah got up. Jedikiah put on a pair of jeans before leaving the bedroom since the door was closed. That never happened, so he had to figure they weren't alone in the apartment. He was greeted by Marla sitting at their table, reading a book. "Marla?" He questioned softly.

Marla looked up and smiled faintly. "Stephen called me. He said you were in a car wreck. I had to come over to make sure you were both okay."

Jedikiah was confused, and it showed. He realized it a moment too late. "I don't remember what happened." He frowned, then winced, realizing that Stephen had to tell her something.

Marla nodded. "It happens." She stood up and walked over to Jedikiah. She took hold of his arm and led him to the table and gently pushed him down in a chair.

Jedikiah played the part and let her do it. He had already smelled dinner cooking, which had gotten him up and out of bed. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Marla had made a lasagna for them. She dished out some on a plate and put it in front of Jedikiah. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Marla looked down the hallway to the closed door. "Is Stephen still asleep?"

Jedikiah nodded. "He was when I woke up. How long have you been here?" He's still trying to make sense of what all happened.

Marla shrugged. "Couple hours. Long enough to make dinner for you two." She sat down across from him at the table.

Jedikiah nodded again. "Where's Luca?"

Marla smiled faintly. "He's at home. I didn't think it would be a good idea to come. He probably would have turned the TV on and up. You both need to rest."

Jedikiah couldn't argue with that. "Makes sense." He finally picked up his fork and started to eat. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until the first bite. He didn't talk again until after he had finished what was on his plate.

Marla just watched him eat with a small smile. She had promised Stephen that she would try, and she was starting to see what Stephen did. There was a softer side to him that came out from time to time. She had seen it when they were younger, but it had all changed when Roger had cut ties. She had seen him once after that, from a distance, and could see how cold he had become. It was good to see him starting to return to how he had been. When Jedikiah was finished, she took his plate and rinsed it off before putting it in the dishwasher. "I'm worried about Stephen." She turned to look at Jedikiah. "I don't know how he's going to take it when... Well, I see how much he loves you and I don't know if he'll ever recover."

Jedikiah sighed and nodded. "I know." He looked toward the hallway. "I'm worried about that too. I don't want him to end up like I was before him." He stared down at the table.

Marla sat down at the table. "What do you mean?"

Jedikiah shook his head. "You never really saw me after Roger left." He sighed, making a decision about what to tell her. "Marla, he went off his medication and ended up destroying some of my research. He was convinced that I was part of some government agency designed to hunt him down and kill him." He looked up at her. "I swore I would never tell you that, but for you to understand everything, you need to know. I was crushed by what he did. I never thought he'd turn on me. I was trying to help him. Psychiatry isn't my field, but I was helping to try and balance his medication. I failed him, and in doing so, I also failed you, Luca, and Stephen." He looked away. "I built a wall around myself after that. I told myself that no one would ever get through. I never kept a steady lover. I refused all offers of a relationship. I didn't even have anyone that I'd call a friend. I pushed them all away. I used people, then I threw them away once I accomplished what I set out to achieve."

Marla looked shocked. "You were going to do that to Stephen?"

Jedikiah sighed. "Honestly, it started out that way. I wanted him to work for me and eventually take my place. He's smart and I saw the potential. I knew I could put him through college and I was determined to do that. To lead him in the direction I wanted him to go. What I didn't expect is that he'd get under that wall. I don't know when it happened, but it did."

Marla shook her head. "Why are you telling me all this?"

Jedikiah looked at her for a moment before answering. "Because I don't want him to end up like that. Cold. Alone. I want him to move on. I want him to find someone else. Have a life. Maybe a family. But if he shuts himself away from everyone else, he won't have that. I need you to tell him all this when I'm not there. I need you to remind him that I want him to move on."

Marla took this in and then nodded. "When did you know you loved him?"

"Roger tracked me down. He was going to kill me, Marla. He saw me kissing Stephen and he lost it. He had me up against the wall, trying to choke me when I told him I loved Stephen. It surprised me when I said that, but I knew it was true. That was when I knew, but, honestly, I think it happened somewhere around a month before he graduated from high school." Jedikiah saw the shocked look in Marla's eyes and knew she had stopped listening around the second sentence.

"He tried to kill you?" Marla was truly stunned. She shook her head. "He wouldn't do anything like that."

"Well, he did." Jedikiah sighed. "Once he realized that I did love Stephen, he ran."

Marla just shook her head in disbelief. "What did he say that caused you to overdose?"

Jedikiah flinched. "You know about that?"

Marla nodded. "Stephen wouldn't tell me what happened, but he did say that he found his dad and something happened that led to you overdosing."

Jedikiah sighed and slumped in his chair. "Roger called me a sociopathic menace. He also said that I should be put down." He stared down at the table. "Two weeks later, when Stephen called him, hoping that maybe he'd be more reasonable, he'd already heard about what happened. He told Stephen that he wished I'd succeeded."

Marla stared at Jedikiah in horror. "I had no idea he was so far gone."

Jedikiah nodded, not looking up. "He's a paranoid schizophrenic, Marla, he is not taking his medication, and he has focused on me. I shouldn't have let it get to me, but I did." He looked up when Marla reached over and took his hand.

"I think I can understand, Jedikiah. You grew up as a part of his family." Marla squeezed his hand. "Whether or not they adopted you never mattered. He was your brother. For him to do that, I can only imagine the devastation."

"I don't know what I was thinking when I took those pills. All I really remember is that I wanted to stop hurting. The wall I built up came crashing down and I just couldn't handle the emotional break." Jedikiah's hands were trembling and Marla took both of them and held on tightly. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad Stephen found me when he did. Otherwise, I'd have missed out on a lot. Including watching him get back part of his family."

Marla frowned a little. "We're your family too."

Jedikiah managed a small smile. "You really don't know how much that means, Marla." He pulled his hands away and looked down the hallway. "Don't tell Stephen, because I'm not sure if I want to or not, but Luca made a comment that got me thinking."

Marla sat back and leveled a half glare on Jedikiah. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then you better do it sooner rather than later."

Jedikiah looked back at Marla. "I don't want to hurt him any more than he'll already be hurting, but I think I want to marry him."

Marla nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She sighed. "Jedikiah, as strange as it would be to have a son-in-law that's close to my age as well as someone my husband thought of as a brother, I'd stand by both of you if you choose to get married."

Jedikiah let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Marla. I appreciate that. Everything I do now is for Stephen. I want to see him graduate from medical school. He's been accepted to several already. I've told him we can go where ever he wants to go. The company I work for has a lot of locations. I can transfer easily. He wants to stay here. I'm behind his decision completely."

Marla listened quietly. She didn't interrupt. This was all news to her.

"He really wants to be a geneticist. I'd be so proud of him if he makes it. He wants to work with me on some of my research projects." Jedikiah smiled slightly as he talked. "I've done nothing but encourage him. I've helped him with his classes. The medical school he wants to go to will give him credit for work he's doing with me already if I start putting him on work that an intern would be doing. He's getting a lot of practical experience that will help him."

Stephen had come out of the bedroom and was listening to Jedikiah talking to his mom. He smiled slightly and lifted a finger to his lips when his mom spotted him. He finally moved in, coming up behind Jedikiah. He leaned down and kissed Jedikiah's neck, making him jump and let out a soft noise in surprise. He grinned.

Jedikiah swatted Stephen's rear when he got a good angle. "How long were you there?"

Stephen chuckled at the swat and jumped out of the way of any others that might come his way. "Not long."

Jedikiah studied Stephen for a moment, then looked at Marla. She nodded to him as if to confirm that. "As I was saying, once starts medical school, I'm going to take him on as a full intern. He'll be given control of a few research projects, under my supervision, of course, provided it doesn't interfere with his studies."

Stephen dished himself out a helping of lasagna and brought it to the table. "It won't. You won't let it."

Jedikiah chuckled and nodded. "Damn right, I won't."

Marla looked at Jedikiah and mouthed the words 'have you told him'. When Jedikiah shook his head, she nodded and started to gather her things. "I'll leave you two alone for the night. If you need anything or any help, give me a call. I'll be here when I can." She hugged Stephen and, after a moment of consideration, hugged Jedikiah as well. She whispered to him, "tell him tonight," before letting him go and leaving.

Jedikiah watched Stephen eat for a moment before leaning over and kissing his cheek. "I'm gonna go sit on the balcony. Finish eating, then join me?" He waited for Stephen's nod, then stood up. He went to the fridge and got a bottle of water out before getting a thick blanket and going outside.

Stephen watched him with a small frown and hurried to finish eating. He rinsed his plate quickly and put it in the dishwasher before grabbing some water for himself and heading outside. He smiled as Jedikiah opened the blanket long enough for him to get settled next to him, then wrapping the blanket around both of them.

Jedikiah stared out at the city. The silence from Stephen was deafening. "Dr. Carter told me that if the next chemo doesn't work, he won't be able to do anything else." There was no easy way to say it.

Stephen was silent for a moment longer, then he shifted so he could pull Jedikiah against him easier. "We'll get through this, baby." It was the first time he used a pet name for his lover and he felt Jedikiah relax against him.

Jedikiah was relieved at the reaction. He'd expected some screaming and crying, not directed at him, of course, but at the situation. He knew he'd done it. He was silent for a while, slipping his arms around Stephen and just sitting there with him.


	6. Chapter 6

The following day, they both called in. Rebecca fielded the call. They weren't expected to show up considering the day they'd just had yesterday, but it was nice to know they were both still alive. If they were needed, someone would call. Otherwise, get off the phone and feel better soon.

Stephen did want to talk to Jedikiah about what John had said, but he didn't know if it would be a good time. He was about to approach the subject when he heard John.

'Stephen, I'd like to see Jedikiah. Can you pass the message along?'

'Uhh, okay.' Stephen frowned and shifted.

"Need another pill?" Jedikiah groaned as he turned toward Stephen.

"No, but John just contacted me." Stephen looked at Jedikiah, reaching over and running his hand over his arm.

"What for?" Jedikiah frowned and propped himself up on one elbow.

Stephen shrugged. "He just said he wanted to see you and asked me to pass along the message."

Jedikiah nodded. "Stephen, he did what he could to protect me. You need to know that."

"He told me you were lovers at one point." Stephen didn't look upset. He was careful to not let the jealousy show.

Jedikiah sighed and lay back down. "We were." He looked at Stephen. "But that has long since gone, Stephen. Even if I agree to meet with him, I'm not going to do anything inappropriate." He took hold of Stephen's hand.

"He said you used him." Stephen looked away. "Are you using me?"

Jedikiah sat up and looked down at Stephen. "Stephen, I am not using you. Do you understand me? I am not using you in any way. I love you." He waited for Stephen to nod. "I'll leave it up to you whether I meet with John. I know he's going to ask about the leukemia. If you want to just pass along that information and keep me away from him, I won't complain."

Stephen frowned a little, then shook his head. "I don't control you, Jed." He reached up and caressed Jedikiah's cheek. "I can't make that decision for you. I trust you to do what's right."

Jedikiah nodded. "Then tell him I'll meet with him, but you have to be there too." He lay back down.

Stephen contacted John. 'He'll meet with you, but only if I'm there as well. I don't think he trusts you, John. I know I don't.'

'I can agree to that. I'll be alone. I'll even come to you. Just tell me where and when, but not your office. I draw the line there.'

'We're both a little banged up, John. We're not at the office today.'

'Are you both okay?'

'Not really. You broke one of my ribs.'

'You dislocated my knee.'

There's a silence, then Stephen started laughing. From the amusement he's getting from John, he probably is too.

Jedikiah frowned at Stephen. "What?"

"Nothing. John will go wherever we want him to, except the office."

Jedikiah nodded, then sighed. "Tell him to give us an hour, then come here. He knows where we live." He started to get up. "Make that two hours." He winced.

'Two hours, John. You come to us at home.'

'Same place?'

'I guess so. Jed said you know where we live.'

'I'll be there.'

Two hours later, they had both managed to get cleaned up, dressed, and out in the living room. Jedikiah had turned on the television to pass the time. He wasn't watching it.

There was a knock on the door and Stephen answered it. John stood there, alone. He stepped aside to let him in.

John hesitated before entering the lion's den. He swallowed hard and almost jumped as the door was closed behind him. He wasn't sure he trusted either of them, but he felt responsible for what happened.

"John?" Jedikiah looked up from where he was sitting. He was dressed in jeans and a button down shirt. He saw how John looked at him and sighed. "What do you want?"

Stephen noticed the look as well and folded his arms over his chest. He didn't stop the flash of jealousy that he knew John would pick up on.

John looked to Stephen first. 'Sorry, but you have to admit, he looks good when he's dressed casually'. He turned back to Jedikiah. "I don't know what happened. I still don't know who took you. I know you got three of us during that raid. I just wanted to know if you did get the idiot."

Stephen rolled his eyes. 'Agreed. Now, keep your thoughts to yourself.'

Jedikiah looked a little surprised as he leaned back. "I honestly don't know. I haven't seen them yet. I've been recovering."

John sighed and nodded. 'Got it.' He looked toward an empty chair, then back to Jedikiah. He sat down when Jedikiah held his hand out toward it in invitation. "I know we didn't part on good terms, but..." He sighed again and shook his head. "I still love you, Jed. I think that's why I hate you so much now."

Jedikiah looked toward Stephen, saw the jealousy flash in his eyes, and shook his head slightly. "If you just wanted to know whether or not we got the right person, you could have asked Stephen that. So, the question still stands. What do you want?"

"I wanted to see for myself that you were okay." John admitted softly. "I was hoping I could talk to you alone, to be honest." 'Stephen, he's yours and I know that. I'm not going to try and take him away from you. I mean that.'

Jedikiah looked at Stephen, then back to John. "Not likely to happen. Stephen's a little protective right now." He shrugged a shoulder. "Besides, we don't exactly get along anymore. Best to have a chaperone."

Stephen rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. 'Fine, but I will be listening.'

John watched Stephen leave the room, then looked back at Jedikiah, keeping his voice down. "How are you doing?"

Jedikiah sighed. "Somehow I don't think you're referring to recent events." He waited for John to shake his head before continuing. "It's back."

"How bad?" John frowned with concern.

"Stage four." Jedikiah shook his head. "I don't really want to go into it. Let's just say you won't have to worry about me for much longer." He turned a sour look on John.

John sighed. "Jed..." He stood up then. "You know, there's nothing wrong with having friends. Some people actually care about you whether or not you want them to or whether or not they want to." He shook his head. "I'll go. I shouldn't have come." He started for the door.

Jedikiah got up and caught John's arm before he could open the door. "John..." He hesitated, before sighing. "I just want you to know that I did love you."

John looked down at Jedikiah's hand, then nodded. "I know, but you still used me."

Jedikiah let go. "I know you see it that way, but it wasn't true. When you and Roger both left, I was broken, John. Stephen put me back together. He didn't betray you. He just chose me and I have never forgotten that."

John shook his head. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you never were going to use him. Ever." He waited for a moment, but at Jedikiah's silence, he nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Jedikiah responds softly. "I normally don't offer for people do this, but if you have to know, then do it."

John took the offer, seeing Jedikiah's memories of Stephen. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before nodding.

Stephen joined them in the entryway, leaning up against the wall. "Everything okay?"

John just nodded. "I was about to leave." He looked at Stephen. "You're lucky to have him." He ignored the confused look as he turned to Jedikiah. "I'd kiss you goodbye, but I think Stephen would hurt me if I did." He smirked and opened the door, escaping before Stephen could completely register the comment.

Jedikiah rolled his eyes and locked the door behind John. He looked at Stephen. "I don't know if he was joking or not."

Stephen frowned, then sighed. "He wasn't and I don't like how he looked at you. He wanted to strip you down and fuck you." He grumbled.

Jedikiah shook his head and moved to slip his arms around Stephen. "I wouldn't have let him, Stephen."

Stephen sighed again, then returned the gentle embrace. "He still thought about it. That was bad enough."

Jedikiah grinned. "You know you're the only one who can strip me down and fuck me."

Stephen closed his eyes and pressed his head against Jedikiah's neck. "Don't tempt me, baby. Neither of us are in any condition right now."

Jedikiah nodded. "I know." He chuckled and kissed Stephen's forehead.

They both jumped at the knock on the door. Jedikiah let go of Stephen to unlock and answer it. Marla stood there with two bags of groceries. They let her in, knowing they'd never hear the end of it if they didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

New Years Eve was spent at their apartment with Marla and Luca. Luca had brought a girlfriend. Well, according to him, she was a girl and a friend. Stephen gave him a hard time. Jedikiah sat back and watched.

Marla had brought snacks and they had the television turned on. Ten to midnight, Jedikiah got a bottle of champagne from the fridge and opened it. Stephen joined him in the kitchen for a quick cuddle before getting the cider for Luca and his friend. As Jedikiah poured the champagne, Stephen gave the cider to his brother and friend. He then gave his mother a glass of champagne.

They counted down with the crowds and watched the ball drop. Luca and his friend did not kiss, but Stephen wrapped one arm around Jedikiah's neck and pulled him down for a kiss, holding his champagne with the other hand. Jedikiah smiled into the kiss, returning it before hugging Stephen close and whispering "Happy New Year, love," in his ear.

When their family had left, Stephen led Jedikiah to their bedroom. He lay down on the bed, pulling Jedikiah on top of him. His rib was still sore, but it was okay enough for this.

Jedikiah kissed Stephen hard, licking into his mouth, tasting the champagne they had both drank. He groaned when Stephen rocked his hips upward. He pushed back against Stephen briefly before sitting upon his heels and unfastening Stephen's jeans and pulling them off. He stood up only long enough to get his clothes off, not caring where they went. He was pulled back down after Stephen had removed his own shirt.

Stephen closed his eyes as Jedikiah's mouth found his neck, sucking a dark bruise there. He whimpered as Jedikiah slid down his body, kissing and licking as he went. He shouted as Jedikiah's mouth slid down on his cock, sucking and licking over the hard length. His fingers ran through the silky blond locks as he fought with himself, trying to stay still. He was brought to the edge, then denied as Jedikiah pulled back and crawled back up.

No one took control over the other as they made love that night. Stephen didn't bottom a lot since he enjoyed the feeling of being buried in Jedikiah too much, but tonight, he let Jedikiah in. He moaned into his older lover's mouth as Jedikiah gently rocked into him. He whimpered as Jedikiah's hand stroked him in time. He cried out as he came, spilling over Jedikiah's hand and on to his stomach.

Jedikiah thrust in deeply as he came inside Stephen. As much as he wanted to stay in his young lover, he moved off and collapsed to his side of the bed. He managed to reach over, getting a couple of tissues and cleaned them up.

Stephen waited until the tissues were tossed, then he pulled Jedikiah into his arms as they both settled in for the night. He smiled as Jedikiah rested his head on Stephen's shoulder and had slid a leg over his as well. An arm was carefully placed around him avoiding his ribs. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Jedikiah, kissing the top of his head and whispering "I love you, baby." He didn't get an answer, but the deep, even breathing told him Jedikiah had already fallen asleep.

They didn't wake up until almost noon the following day and only because Jedikiah's phone was ringing. He had to get up to find his pants to get to his phone. He found his pants halfway across the room and pulled out his phone and answered it, a little out of breath.

Stephen sat up and started to get up for a shower when he heard Jedikiah's tone. He looked over with raised brows. He watched as Jedikiah turned toward him.

"Say that again?" Jedikiah looked over at Stephen with surprise and shock in his eyes. "Hold on. I'm putting you on speaker." He lowered the phone and touched the screen. "One more time."

From the phone, Dr. Carter spoke the words that made both of them cry. "I ran the recent tests again. You are in remission." He was clearly amused, but happy to provide good news.

After a heartfelt thank you from both of them, Jedikiah hung up the phone with a sob of relief. He sat down next to Stephen and leaned against him. Once the first sob had hit, several more followed. He clung to Stephen, feeling his arms pulling him closer. He knew Stephen was also in tears. It was what they had both hoped for.

Later that day, they went to Marla's house for dinner. They were both in high spirits, which confused Marla at first. She finally understood when, sitting around the table, Stephen spoke up.

"We have some good news." Stephen started, looking at Jedikiah.

Luca piped up. "Don't tell me you're getting married." He grumbled.

Jedikiah shook his head. "No." He grinned at the boy's obvious relief. He looked toward Marla. "Dr. Carter ran the tests several times from the other day." He saw it dawn on her and he nodded with a smile. "I'm in remission."

Marla shouted in delight as she got up and hugged Jedikiah tightly. "That is wonderful news!" She lowered her voice so Stephen couldn't hear. "So when are you getting married."  
  
"I haven't asked him." Jedikiah responded in kind. "Don't even have a ring yet." He hugged her back before slipping out of her grip. He watched Stephen suffer under his mother's hug next.

They all knew that the remission wouldn't last, but they would take whatever reprieve they could get. For now, it was all they could ask.


End file.
